


Железный жених

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто может прорубить Дейенерис путь к Железному трону, как не железный жених?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Железный жених

Раньше Виктарион ни за что бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь поблагодарит Эурона, пусть и только в мыслях. Но настал день, и он это сделал.

Останься он на Пайке или Щитовых островах, какой была бы его судьба? Стать Лордом-Жнецом он мог бы, только если бы Эурона забрал к себе Штормовой Бог. Поэтому Виктариона ожидала женитьба на дочери Гото Харло, девице сомнительных достоинств, как бы горбун ни уверял, что девушка пошла в мать.

Теперь же он плыл к прекраснейшей женщине в мире, и у него были драконий рог и красный провидец. Даже Железный трон больше не казался недосягаемым, что говорить о Морском. Иногда Виктариону снилось великое будущее из пророчеств Мокорро: он видел себя и королеву в огромном, роскошно украшенном здании, потолок которого, как в великом чертоге Пайка, терялся где-то в вышине, а знамена с драконами Таргариенов и кракенами Грейджоев свисали в проемах между громадными витражными окнами. Наверно, то была Великая Септа Бейлора. Виктарион ни разу не заходил в Черноводный залив и не видел Королевскую гавань, но септа представлялась очень ясно.

Ради Дейенерис Таргариен он принес жертву Р'глору, ради нее поклонился бы и Семерым. Но сам он желал бы взять ее в жены на Пайке, и чтобы брат Эйрон полил их морской водой, соленой, как кровь Эурона. Виктарион знал, что победить должен только один - он сам или Вороний Глаз. Безбожнику не было места ни в мире живых, ни в подводных чертогах Утонувшего Бога.

Миэрин был все ближе, но Виктарион не боялся судов работорговцев - куда больше его тревожила эскадра Волантиса, которую Железный Флот лишь ненамного обогнал. Как справиться с юнкайцами, он уже придумал: Вульф Одноухий и его люди подберутся как можно ближе к врагу на торговых кораблях, а потом нападут на ничего не подозревающих работорговцев и вырежут их подчистую, пока сам Виктарион с остальными высадится на берег с боевых галер. И когда он снимет осаду с города, то отыщет Дейенерис, сколь бы обширно ни было Дотракийское море.

Он выбрал троих гребцов, чтобы дуть в рог: мальчишку, лысого силача и ублюдка из ублюдков. Драконов было трое - по одной жертве на каждого. Нужна была еще кровь - для самого рога, так сказал Мокорро. Смуглянка прорезала корочку на руке, излеченной красным жрецом, и та раскалилась так, что, капая на рог, кровь шипела. Кольца красного золота, скреплявшие его, казалось, отвечали на призыв Виктариона: валирийские руны светились красным. Рог, словно живой, впитал кровь - когда Виктарион провел по нему ладонью, горячая гладкая поверхность была совершенно сухой. Дьявольский артефакт принял жертву.

Смуглянка, не выпуская маленького кривого ножа, смотрела со странной, хищной жадностью, а потом вдруг улыбнулась, обнажая мелкие зубы, и, будь у нее язык, наверняка бы облизнула губы. Невольница стала заметно смелее в последнее время, с тех пор, как однажды Виктарион велел ей показать, что с ней делал Эурон. Этот вопрос всегда его занимал: входя в рабыню, он представлял, как ее брал Эурон, с этой ненавистной ухмылочкой превосходства на лице. Мышцы Виктариона каменели, и он начинал биться быстрее, резче. Маленькие груди смуглянки подпрыгивали, и она тихо, жалобно стонала.

Но когда он спросил ее об Эуроне, та улыбнулась - как сейчас, по-кошачьи томно, раздвинула ноги и, когда он лег между ними, положила руку ему на затылок, чуть притягивая. Виктарион не стал колебаться - в конце концов, смуглянка была нема. С тех пор она отдавалась ему страстно, яростно, и в стонах ее больше не было боли - только наслаждение. Она еще многому его научила, но Виктарион запрещал себе привязываться к ней. Дары Эурона отравлены, твердил он себе. Его первую женщину ему тоже подсунул Вороний Глаз...

Бой должен был начаться на рассвете, и время еще оставалось, но железный капитан не тратил свое семя перед сражением. Он сел и поманил смуглянку, и та с готовностью забралась ему на колени. Виктарион гладил ее между ног, пока не почувствовал, что она увлажнилась, и тогда он просунул палец в ее жаркую и тесную щелку. Невольница всхлипывала, и Виктариону Грейджою эти звуки казались предсмертными воплями врагов, которых он убьет в предстоящем бою. После он поднялся и облачился в свои тяжелые доспехи. Пальцы одной его руки еще пахли женщиной, а от другой поднимался дымок, проникая наружу даже сквозь сочленения латной перчатки. Кровь за огонь, огонь за кровь. Дейенерис увидит его покрытым кровью ее врагов, и тогда он бросит свой топор к ее ногам...

Небо затопило красным светом поднимающегося солнца - даже оно хотело огня и крови. Виктарион сошел на берег, поудобнее перехватывая топор и щит. Окинул взглядом поле боя: город с толстыми стенами разноцветного кирпича и возвышающимися за ними пирамидами - Миэрин, логово драконов и работорговцев; огромный требушет, окруженный палатками; беспорядочно носящиеся толпы солдат - некоторые пытались построиться, но в общем хаосе им это не удавалось; только у самого требушета непоколебимой стеной стояли копейщики. И на железнорожденных уже неслись всадники, все в помятых разношерстных доспехах и под знаменем, изображавшим руку со сломанным мечом.

Виктарион подрубил ноги первой лошади, и всадник полетел через ее голову. Другого он просто выдернул из седла и с такой силой швырнул оземь, что у наемника хрустнул позвоночник. Железнорожденные сражались стойко, и хотя они тоже падали и умирали, всадников гибло больше. Виктарион принял удар плохо заточенного меча на щит, а его топор врубился в бок противника, защищенного только вареной кожей. В воздухе повисла кровавая дымка. Бой шел уже довольно далеко от кораблей: как только все высадились на берег, сходни убрали, и пути назад не осталось - только вперед. Наемники вскоре рассеялись и отступили, заметно потеряв в числе. Виктарион оглянулся на залив: Вульф не подвел, корабли работорговцев горели, а на торговых судах, входивших теперь в Железный Флот, выкинули флаги с драконьим гербом Таргариенов. Вскоре загорелись и палатки - то ли кто-то обронил жаровню, то ли намеренно поджег лагерь, и все занялось всепожирающим огнем. Юнкайцы окончательно лишились способности к сопротивлению, и железнорожденные беспрепятственно вырезали полсотни рабов - несчастные были прикованы друг к другу за ноги цепями и не могли ни сражаться, ни бежать.

Во всем этом хаосе вперед маршировали копейщики, должно быть, те самые Безупречные Астапора, костяк армии серебряной королевы. Виктарион никогда раньше не видел солдат-евнухов, но подивился слаженности их действий и спокойной отваге. Возглавлял их старик в белых доспехах и на белой лошади. Латы блестели и даже на таком расстоянии казались новыми, но в манере держаться чувствовался опыт, который получаешь, только полжизни проведя в сражениях. Старик наверняка был вестеросцем, и не из тех, кого стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Безупречные продвигались к требушету, окруженному огненным адом, и им навстречу выступила вражеская колонна копейщиков, когда в небе появился дракон.

Это точно был дракон. Он парил высоко, но ни у одного орла нет такого длинного хвоста, вытянутой шеи и огромных кожистых крыльев. Ошибки быть не могло. Виктарион отрядил десяток человек на корабль - привести Мокорро с рогом и троих гребцов. Два отряда перед городскими стенами все сближались и сближались, но старик в белом, как и сам Грейджой, не отрывал взгляда от дракона.

Подоспели посланные, и с ними жрец. Горячий пыльный ветер трепал черную хламиду Мокорро и его седые волосы. Виктарион нетерпеливо двинул рукой, но тут жрец заговорил:

\- Я бы не советовал делать это сейчас. Я обещал вам дракона, и он будет ваш. В городе есть еще две твари, и они совсем одичали. А на этом драконе летит сама королева.

Виктарион поднял голову. Дракон снижался, черный с красными кожистыми перепонками крыльев и кровавым брюхом. Пролетая над требушетом, чудовище изрыгнуло поток пламени. Деревянная конструкция занялась мгновенно, будто облитая диким огнем - как, говорят, пылал меч Тороса из Мира, смазанный этой субстанцией. Требушет полыхал недолго и быстро обвалился. Юнкайские солдаты совсем потеряли голову и уже не сдерживали воплей ужаса и боли.

Тем неожиданнее было появление человека, способного сражаться. Одинокий всадник со знаменем разбитого отряда наемников приближался к железнорожденным. Арбалетчики подняли оружие, но Виктарион жестом остановил их. Когда человек спешился, Виктарион увидел, что тот облачен в такие же непарные доспехи, как и остальные члены его отряда. Лицо солдата скрывал шлем с обломанными бараньими рогами, на одной руке была латная перчатка, а на другой - ржавая кольчужная рукавица. Но, хоть он и был больше похож на шута, чем на рыцаря, Виктарион предчувствовал схватку. Этот наемник был опасен.

Он снял шлем, открыв грязное, заросшее лицо с рабским клеймом на щеке, и достал из ножен меч с иззубренным краем. Железный капитан поразился такой храбрости, граничившей с глупостью: как собирался этот немолодой, осунувшийся мужчина с негодным мечом и в дурных латах победить Грейджоя, сильного как никогда, в полном доспехе и с тяжелым боевым топором?

\- Я из отряда Младших Сыновей, - сказал наемник. - Мой капитан пожелал проверить силу того, кто ведет вас. Но я бы пришел и по своей воле. Я Джорах из дома Мормонтов, с Медвежьего острова, - с вызовом посмотрел он на Виктариона.

Мормонты. Испокон веков, огибая мыс Морского Дракона, железнорожденные нападали на Медвежий остров. Тамошние лорды дрались яростно, отчаянно, и медведицы были еще свирепее в битве, чем их мужья. У Грейджоев не было более злого врага, чем сир Джорах, получивший рыцарство на развалинах стен Пайка. Виктарион как сейчас помнил тот день, когда его брат преклонил колено перед королем Робертом.

\- Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, медведь, - проворчал Виктарион и снял шлем. - Ну что ж, даю тебе право начать.

Мокорро и воины отступили. Мормонт, должно быть, понимал непрочность своего положения и кружил вокруг Виктариона, иногда делая выпады мечом. Он не подпускал к себе Грейджоя. Да, это был не щенок Талберт Серри. В поединке с этим рыцарем Виктарион предпочел бы ощутить под ногами доски палубы, а не красный ил Залива Работорговцев. Он отводил топором меч сира Джораха и искал слабое место в его доспехах: они с медведем оба были без шлемов, но Мормонт уступал ростом Виктариону, а его горжет весь проржавел. Хорошо нацеленный удар мог бы снести ему голову с плеч...

Виктарион не успел замахнуться. Огромная тень накрыла их с Мормонтом.

\- Дракон! - заорал кто-то, и их обдало жаром от кожистых крыльев. Дракон заскрежетал, словно огромная птица. Вблизи он казался не таким уж большим, во всяком случае, предания говорили, что самые крупные чудовища могли проглотить коня целиком, этот же дракон не сожрал бы и овцу. Правда, тварь, по слухам, была еще молода...

И ее сил вполне хватало, чтобы нести на себе человека. Со спины дракона соскользнула невысокая девушка. Не знай Виктарион, что это и есть королева, он принял бы ее за мальчишку, и к тому же очень грязного. Дейенерис была одета только в изорванную рубашку, еле прикрывавшую ее наготу, ноги были покрыты грязью и чем-то, похожим на запекшуюся кровь, знаменитые серебряные волосы торчали обгорелыми клочьями, и только яркие глаза - цвета аметистов, Эурон не солгал - выдавали в ней валирийскую кровь.

Королева выглядела совершенно измученной. Виктарион, не опасаясь ни Мормонта, ни дракона, скинул с плеч свой золотой плащ и окутал им Дейенерис, а потом отступил на шаг.

\- Виктарион Грейджой, лорд-капитан Железного Флота, - он прижал кулак к груди и склонил голову.

***

Кхал Чхако умер быстро. Быстрее, чем Ероих, которой он не дал милосердия.  
Когда его кровные подвели к нему Дейенерис, кхал засмеялся.

\- Ты ли это, кхалиси? Та ли, которую Дрого взял в жены? Ты выглядишь грязнее последней рабыни, и воняет от тебя, словно ты валялась в падали! Дош кхалин уже заждался тебя, вдова, - Чхако, хищно оскалившись, схватил ее за руку. - Мы тронемся в путь, но сначала ты ублажишь меня...

Дейенерис без страха посмотрела в его черные глаза.

\- Дрогон! - позвала она и улыбнулась. Чхако сморгнул и поднял голову.

Он загорелся на бегу, но упал не сразу - совсем как те лошади с пылающими гривами. Кони отказывались нести всадников, отчаянно ржали и опрокидывались на спину, давя собой кровных Чхако. Кто мог - бежал, свистели кнуты и стрелы, но Дрогон не знал пощады. Он изрыгал темное пламя, и высохшая трава полыхала вокруг дотракийцев. Дени подобрала чью-то плеть и пошла вперед.

К ней приближался какой-то мужчина с аракхом в руке.

\- Дрогон! - снова позвала она, и дракон, описав круг, приземлился рядом с ней. Дотракиец остановился. Это был Маго. Свирепый мужчина, грубый, жадный и жестокий. Но сейчас ужас и ярость так мешались на его лице, что Дени засмеялась бы, если бы могла.

\- Маго. Я уже убила твоего кхала, видишь? Помнишь Ероих, которую ты изнасиловал и убил? Я поклялась, поклялась богами конного и ягнячьего народа, что не проявлю к тебе милосердия. Но я подарю тебе жизнь, если ты поведешь кхаласар в Вейес Дотрак. И ты будешь собирать все встречные кхаласары под свое начало, а потом ждать меня у Матери гор.

\- Чего стоит твоя клятва, шлюха? - сквозь зубы прорычал Маго.

\- Я бы не говорила так, - мягко сказала Дени, положив руку на жесткую шею Дрогона. Она провела пальцами по колючему кожистому гребню. - Если ты не сделаешь это, Маго, то я подожгу море. И совсем скоро Божий Путь зарастет призрак-травой, и жизнь закончится.

В глазах Маго мелькнул суеверный ужас. Он оценивающе посмотрел на Дейенерис.

\- Я повинуюсь... кхалиси, - прошептал он и опустил аракх. Дени забралась на спину Дрогона.

\- Собирай людей, кхал, и жди моего возвращения, - приказала она.

Трава под ними все еще пылала в ночи, но пылало и небо на восходе. У Дейенерис снова пошла кровь, и бока дракона стали влажными. Дрогон был неутомим, и скоро вдали замерцало море. Чем ближе они подлетали, тем яснее разгорался пожар под стенами Миэрина. Сердце Дени сжалось, и она покрепче ухватилась за шею дракона.

Гавань кишела кораблями, их было намного больше, чем когда она покинула город. И это были другие, невиданные суда - с узкими корпусами и черными парусами. Юнкайский лагерь горел, люди были маленькими, как муравьи. Дрогон снижался, и Дени узнала сира Барристана - в подаренных ею доспехах и верхом на Серебрянке. Сир Дедушка был жив, и она невольно улыбнулась.

\- Дракарис, - шепнула Дени, и требушет заполыхал. Она снова посмотрела на море и увидела позолоченные солнечными лучами драконьи знамена на мачтах черных кораблей. Кому бы ни принадлежал этот флот, он был на ее стороне. Страх оставил ее. Дейенерис уверенно направила Дрогона к заливу.

Под брюхом дракона двое мужчин обменивались ударами - меч против топора. Они были рослыми и сильными, закованными в доспехи, и плащ одного из них сиял золотом. Бородатые люди в кирасах молча смотрели на поединок, как неживые, и слышен был только скрежет оружия и гул битвы. Но когда они увидели снижающегося дракона, то закричали и попятились, как один - только бойцы остались на месте. Дени сошла на землю.

Грудь мужчины, вооруженного топором, украшал рельефный герб - десятирукий спрут. Его мощную руку выше локтя обвивала повязка с алым драконом Таргариенов. Среди солдат за его спиной выделялся огромного роста человек с черной, как смоль, кожей и в черной тунике, в ручищах он держал не меч, но рог - такой же, как те, что росли на голове у Дрогона, но больше, окованный золотом. На щеках у чернокожего были вытатуированы языки огня.

Кракен и темное пламя, поняла Дейенерис. Куэйта была права. Но с добром пришли эти двое или со злом? Она перевела взгляд на второго бойца и подавила желание вскрикнуть. Сир Джорах никогда не был красавцем, но сейчас его лицо с клеймом на щеке выглядело устрашающе. Клеймо или нет, но Дени узнала своего медведя. Если воин-кракен был за нее, то почему же Мормонт с ним бился?

Первым от оцепенения очнулся кракен: расстегнул застежку с гербом своего дома, удерживавшую плащ, шагнул к ней и накинул тяжелый плащ ей на плечи. Дейенерис посмотрела ему в лицо: неулыбчивый рот, длинные черные волосы обильно подернуты сединой, а глаза зеленоватые, холодные - должно быть, как то северное море, которое бороздили его корабли.

\- Виктарион Грейджой, лорд-капитан Железного Флота, - даже голос у него был рокочущий, как волны. Грейджой... Кажется, Дени еще жила в доме с красной дверью, когда Визерис, не скрывая радости, рассказал ей о том, что один из великих домов Вестероса восстал против Баратеонов.

\- Бейлон Грейджой, король Железных Островов. Его люди сильны и жестоки, настоящие разбойники. Он скинет Узурпатора, вот увидишь, сестричка. А потом я заставлю его преклонить колено перед истинным королем и его королевой. Если надо будет, отниму Север у Старка, прихвостня Узурпатора, и отдам Грейджою, - хвастливо уверял ее Визерис. Его чаяниям не суждено было сбыться - восстание Бейлона было подавлено, и Роберт Баратеон правил еще девять лет.

Дени стянула на груди края плаща и неловко кивнула. Сир Джорах словно обмяк, увидев ее, боевой задор в нем потух, и она знала, что он не убьет Грейджоя, пока она сама не прикажет. Мормонт подошел к своей лошади и за уздцы подвел ее к Дейенерис.

\- Вы босы, моя королева. Позвольте помочь вам, - он усадил ее в седло, и Дени оглядела поле сражения. Дрогон взмыл в воздух, как только она слезла с его спины, и теперь немного поодаль пожирал труп, настолько обгоревший и перекрученный, что непонятно было, принадлежал он лошади или человеку. Дени вздохнула. Дракон все-таки ей подчинялся, и она была уверена, что сможет приучить его питаться в одном месте, раз уж цепи его не удерживали. Безупречные сира Барристана смяли легион Нового Гиса, и гладиаторы, вышедшие из ворот, добивали врагов.

\- Я вижу, ты теперь с Младшими Сыновьями, Джорах, - обратилась она к Мормонту. - Что с Даарио?

Джорах покачал головой, и Дейенерис снова похолодела. Бой угасал, но все еще творилась такая неразбериха, что искать Нахариса было бесполезно. Она въехала в Миэрин с тяжелым сердцем. Джорах и Виктарион Грейджой следовали за ней.

\- Миса! Миса! - все, кто видел ее, бросали свои занятия и сбегались к королеве. Вольноотпущенники шли за ней пешком, а знатных господ в токарах несли в паланкинах. Дени проехала мимо пирамид Хазкара, Йеризана и Улеза: все три были разрушены, вершины обвалились, кирпич почернел и будто оплавился. Что же произошло, пока ее не было? Такие повреждения могло нанести только драконье пламя.

Даарио... Рейегаль... Визерион...

Сир Барристан вернулся к полудню, когда расплакавшаяся от радости Миссандея уже помогла Дени отмыться. Она отказалась и от токаров, и от квартийских платьев, надела простую дотракийскую одежду, как после рождения своих драконов, и подкрепилась фазаньим мясом, вином и финиками. Сир Барристан устал, но двигался как молодой. Дейенерис видела, что он рад за своих подопечных - Тумко Ло и Красный Ягненок уже были посвящены в рыцари. Сир Дедушка рассказал ей все: о смерти Квентина Мартелла, об освобожденных драконах, о Хиздаре, помещенном под стражу, и о том, что Сыны Гарпии снова начали убивать. О Даарио он не знал ничего.

\- Сир Барристан, - спросила его Дени, - что бы вы сказали о Виктарионе Грейджое?

\- Если бы не он, мы не одолели бы юнкайцев. Железнорожденные отважны, а Виктарион, пожалуй, самый прославленный воин среди них. Он только однажды потерпел поражение на море. Я служил королю Роберту, и Грейджои взбунтовались против моего господина, но когда Виктарион сжег флот Ланнистеров, я готов был уважать его как равного. Вам нужны корабли, ваше величество, и у него они есть...

Вечером Дени собрала свой двор в тронном зале. Она велела убрать трон Хиздара и снова поставить свою скамейку. Резнак не выглядел обрадованным, зато Скахаз довольно ухмылялся. Сир Барристан стоял с новоиспеченными рыцарями, и Виктарион Грейджой явился со своими людьми - у одного из них не хватало уха. Чернокожий гигант - Мокорро, жрец Р'глора - и сир Джорах тоже присутствовали.

Скахаз, не дожидаясь приглашения, поприветствовал королеву полупоклоном.

\- Ваше величество, велите привести Хиздара зо Лорака. Бывший король сознался в своих преступлениях, - Бритоголовый облизнул губы, - это он отравил кушанье вашего величества. Это по его вине снова гибнут ваши люди. Хиздар - Гарпия, он сказал это в моем присутствии.

Дейенерис кивнула. Она видела, куда клонил Бритоголовый: он рвался к власти и наверняка вытянул все эти признания под пытками. Ведь как-то она сама велела ему пытать торговца. Но связь Хиздара с Сынами Гарпии теперь казалась несомненной, а Миэрин не мог более находиться под властью королевы. Скахаз казался единственным человеком, которого можно было поставить наместником, и если он потребует смерти Хиздара - да будет так. Дени знала жестокость и изворотливость Кандака - сир Барристан рассказал ей, что даже после запрета Бритоголовый продолжал проникать в пирамиду - и никто другой не смог бы расправиться с Сынами Гарпии так, как он.

Хиздар, сопровождаемый двумя Медными Бестиями в масках кобры и льва, был одет в грязный токар, но измученным пытками не выглядел. Тем не менее он подтвердил все слова Скахаза - с безразличным видом человека, готового к смерти. Насколько Дени знала Хиздара зо Лорака, такое самообладание было ему несвойственно и он скорее молил бы ее о пощаде. Но бывший король словно знал, что его казнь мало что изменит. Дейенерис заколебалась.

\- Я могла бы приказать лорду Виктариону отрубить вам голову, - наконец сказала она. - Но Скахаз так стремился доказать вашу вину, что я оставляю вашу судьбу на его усмотрение. Скоро я покину Миэрин, и только тогда, Скахаз, ты сможешь осуществить свое правосудие. Не раньше, - предостерегла она Бритоголового. Тот поклонился и окинул Хиздара масленым взглядом. Род Кандаков всегда считался чуть ли не самым жалким среди знатных семейств Миэрина, и Дени знала, что сейчас чувствует Скахаз.

Сир Барристан рассказал ей об убийстве адмирала Гролео. Дейенерис была благодарна пентошийцу, и это известие огорчило ее. Она не позволяла себе думать о том, что Даарио мог быть уже мертв.

\- Лорд Виктарион, вам должно быть известно, что флот Волантиса на подходе, - обратилась она к Грейджою. - Если я сделаю вас своим адмиралом, вы сможете защитить Миэрин?

Вместо кракена ей ответил Мокорро. Жрец говорил неторопливо, но веско.

\- Я правая рука господина Бенерро, верховного жреца Р'глора в Красном Храме Волантиса. Я клянусь своей жизнью, что Бенерро сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы уменьшить опасность, угрожающую вашему величеству. Все рабы в Волантисе верят в Красного Бога, и гребцы на галерах - рабы. Я видел в пламени, что этот флот тоже будет вашим: когда он достигнет Миэрина, гребцы уже освободятся, - со значением закончил Мокорро.

...Перед сном Дени пыталась думать о чем угодно, только не о Нахарисе. Она вспомнила Мирри Маз Дуур и ее предсказание.

\- Когда солнце встанет на западе и опустится на востоке, когда высохнут моря и ветер унесет горы, как листья. Когда чрево твое вновь зачнет, и ты родишь живое дитя. Тогда он вернется, но прежде — не жди! - так сказала мейега. Сын солнца, Квентин Мартелл, родился в Вестеросе, но умер на востоке. Трава в Дотракийском море пожухла под дыханием зимы. Пирамиды Хазкара, Йеризана и Улеза разрушились на огненном ветру. Живое дитя...

"Может, я все же сумею зачать, - подумала Дени. - Я рожу ребенка и поскачу с кхалом Дрого, моим солнцем и звездами, по полночному небу".

Потом она услышала голос Визериса. Он, как в детстве, рассказывал ей о Бейлоре Благословенном, его сестрах Дэйне, Рэйне и Элэйне, и об адмирале Алине Веларионе по прозвищу Дубовый Кулак, об их с Элэйной любви.

Дени было любопытно, как прозвали бы ее собственного адмирала - Виктариона Грейджоя. Железным Кулаком? Дубовым Кракеном? Она тихонько засмеялась в подушку - настолько нелепо это звучало. Смех помог ей прогнать темные мысли, и она уснула.

***

Когда Виктарион увидел королеву, сидящую в тронном зале на скамейке, он понял, почему столь многих покорила красота Дейенерис Таргариен. Она носила кожаную безрукавку с шитьем на голое тело, не скрывающую мягкие округлости грудей, и просторные шаровары, но даже в этой почти мужской одежде обладала неотразимой влекущей силой. Виктарион был разгорячен сражением, и его плоть отозвалась на вид прекрасной девушки.

Но Грейджой давно приучился смирять порывы тела и стоял неподвижно, когда ввели мужа королевы, гискарца, облаченного в одеяние, некогда богатое, но совершенно не годное для битвы и езды на лошади. Железнорожденный никогда не завернулся бы в кусок ткани, как младенец, и за это Виктарион ненавидел работорговцев. Он поклялся сделать королеву вдовой и был бы только рад избавить ее от такого никчемного мужа, но Дейенерис решила иначе, сохранив жизнь этому мужчине со змеиным именем.

Когда его увели, Дейенерис обратилась к Виктариону, и Мокорро рассказал о своем видении. Красному жрецу можно было верить, и Грейджой вспомнил волантийский порт: зеленые галеры, запасавшиеся провизией, пьяные моряки и разговоры о золоте, рабах и драгоценностях. Три сотни кораблей, а может, и все пять. Юнкайцев Железный Флот разбил почти без потерь, но с Волантисом было не справиться даже железнорожденным.

Эурон мог бы победить их хитростью. Виктарион вспомнил ночь, когда сжег флот Ланнистеров на якоре. Эурон тогда ночевал на "Железной победе", в каюте брата, и именно он придумал этот ход. Виктарион отплыл на лодках с самыми верными людьми, а вернулся с липнущим к плащу запахом гари и крови. Эурон сидел за его столом с кружкой эля, развалившись на кресле, как король на троне. Он, улыбнувшись, подошел к Виктариону и положил руки ему на плечи.

\- Я не сомневался в тебе, брат, - прошептал он на ухо Виктариону. - Если бы у тебя было больше воображения, вдвоем мы захватили бы все Семь королевств. Правда, не думаю, что Бейлон оставил бы нам хоть кусочек, - засмеялся он.

\- Мы бы это сделали, если бы ты не распускал свой язык, - процедил Виктарион.

\- О, брат, не будь таким скучным! - махнул рукой Эурон. - Подумай только, как сейчас должен наслаждаться жизнью Эйрон на своем "Золотом шторме"! Наверняка пускает струю за борт со своими гребцами. Давай я налью тебе эля.

Виктарион разжал кулаки. Эти двое, Эурон и Эйрон, тоже были сыновьями лорда Квеллона, пусть и не самыми достойными. Но они сражались за Бейлона, и победа той ночью казалась такой близкой...

Но то было десять лет назад. А сегодня он ночевал в королевской пирамиде как новый адмирал ее величества. Драконы Дейенерис оказались действительно драконами, а не какими-нибудь размалеванными ящерицами, а сама она поистине была прекраснейшей женщиной в мире. Когда они выходили из тронного зала, Мокорро посоветовал ему не торопиться с предложением.

\- Вы должны соединиться перед людьми Семи королевств, на святом месте ее предков, чтобы никто не усомнился в вашем браке, - Виктарион кивнул. Должно быть, то колдовство, которое жрец свершил над его рукой, давало ему провидческие сны: ведь Великую септу построил Бейлор Таргариен на холме Висеньи, своей прародительницы.

...Он знал, что у королевы есть еще два дракона, не таких грозных, как черный. Человечьего мяса они не пробовали, но разрушения в Миэрине устроили весьма основательные. Старик в белом, сир Барристан Селми, говорил, что питаться драконы прилетают в бойцовую яму и пока удовлетворяются согнанными туда баранами. Дейенерис хотела вернуть питомцев под свою руку, и Виктарион знал, что обязан идти с ней. Мокорро рассказал королеве о валирийском роге и подчеркнул, что когда-то ее предки, драконьи наездники, пользовались такими рогами. Дейенерис, казалось, даже заинтересовалась этой историей.

Яма Дазнака была огромна, и красный песок, устилающий арену, был покрыт кучами дерьма и горелыми костями. Овцы испуганно теснились в дальнем конце, и неудивительно: один из драконов как раз ощутил голод. Чудовище было молочно-белым, с изящной головой в несколько раз больше лошадиной, увенчанной сияющими, словно позолоченными рогами. Если бы оно не обгладывало бараний скелет, Виктарион решил бы, что это прекрасная статуя из драгоценной слоновой кости. Увидев приближающихся людей, дракон поднял голову и угрожающе зашипел.

\- Визерион! - позвала Дейенерис, подойдя настолько близко, насколько осмелилась. - Визерион!

Она шла осторожно, как укротитель идет к дикой лошади. Дракон шипел и хлопал крыльями, но не срывался с места. Виктарион положил руку на меч: он не был уверен, что не умрет вместе с королевой, если дракон изрыгнет огонь, но должен был попытаться спасти женщину, которую уже считал своей женой.

Дейенерис положила руку на лоб Визериона, и чудовище присмирело. Сир Барристан, тоже сжимавший рукоять меча, с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Он всегда был самым послушным из них, - сказал он Виктариону. - Я бы больше опасался второго, Рейегаля.

Дейенерис все еще поглаживала морду Визериона, когда дракон вдруг издал высокий звук и взлетел. Должно быть, твари, как и любые хищники, не выносили общества друг друга, особенно на свободе.

Рейегаль оказался зеленым, как нефрит, его рога и перепонки крыльев отливали бронзой, и он был крупнее Визериона. Он не обращал внимания на баранов и с ревом кружил над ареной.

\- Рог! Дуй в него! - крикнул Виктарион, подавляя желание прикрыть голову. Он уже видел, на что способен драконий огонь.

Мокорро вложил рог в руки лысому силачу, и тот поднес его к губам.

\- ААААААААААААРРРРРРРРРРЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ! - взвыл рог, и стены арены словно содрогнулись. Дракон камнем упал на песок арены, вторя звуку рога скрежещущими криками боли. Виктарион вытащил из-за пояса маленький изогнутый нож, которым смуглянка пускала ему кровь, и снял повязку с руки. Он провел ладонью по лезвию, вскрыв старый шрам, и пошел к дракону. Тварь изгибала тонкую шею и хвостом разбрасывала песок и кости. Виктарион схватил дракона за рог и, как Дейенерис, прижал ладонь к бронзовому лбу. Чешуя дракона была горячей, но горячей была и кровь Виктариона. Его рука снова дымилась, и вертикальный зрачок, пересекавший горящий глаз чудовища, расширился.

Рог уже умолк, когда дракон склонил свою тяжелую голову перед Виктарионом.

\- Огонь за кровь, кровь за огонь! Рейегаль теперь на привязи! - сказал Мокорро, и Дейенерис подошла к Грейджою.

\- Он не тронет вас, моя королева.

\- Я никогда не видела подобного, - прошептала она. - Вы знаете, что Рейегаль убил человека, дорнийского принца?

\- Хищники чувствуют наш страх. Их надо не подкупать, а укрощать, - просто ответил Виктарион. - Ведь вы же оседлали черного дракона здесь, в этой яме, совсем безоружная.

\- Да. Дрогон самый сильный из моих сыновей, - улыбнулась Дейенерис. - Лорд-капитан, приходите в мои покои вечером. Я хочу услышать об этом роге, о вашей руке и о Вестеросе.

...Виктарион не стал надевать кольчугу, но руку снова скрыл под повязкой. Вульф Одноухий сказал ему, что человек, дувший в рог, пока жив. Виктарион вошел в покои королевы, не сомневаясь, что тот все же скончается. Дейенерис встретила его на террасе, у воды, и велела принести еду. Теперь Грейджой был уверен, что королева желает его так же, как и он ее: что могло быть лучше сытных кушаний и ночи любви после тех опасностей, которым они подверглись на арене?

Он рассказал ей все без утайки: об Эуроне и вече под ребрами Нагги, о захвате Щитовых островов и своей ране, о красном жреце.

\- Должно быть, сейчас мой брат грабит Простор. А потом он пойдет на Старомест, но стены Хайтауэров крепки. Я уверен, что Эурон потерпит поражение под ними. Признаюсь вам, я желал бы этого.

\- Вы так ненавидите брата? - спросила Дейенерис.

\- Он убил мою жену, - ответил Виктарион. Полуправда, но лучше слов не найти.

\- Так вы вдовец, лорд-капитан? Думаю, когда я покину Миэрин, Скахаз мо Кандак сделает меня вдовой во второй раз, - сказала королева, не глядя на Виктариона. Она казалась погруженной в мысли, и ее светлые брови болезненно изогнулись. Она была прекрасна в этот момент, и Грейджой решил слушаться сердца. Он никогда не умел завлекать женщин беседами и предпочитал, чтобы за него говорил топор. При дворе Дейенерис было достаточно льстецов, восхвалявших ее красоту, и не того она хотела: Виктарион чувствовал это.

Он крепко сжал руку королевы, осторожно накрыл ее щеку ладонью и прижался губами к губам. Он целовал ее нежно, не требуя большего, пока она сама не открылась ему. Смуглянка научила Виктариона, что завоевать женщину совсем не так просто, как лишить жизни мужчину.

Дейенерис вплела пальцы в его волосы и, когда он поднял ее, обхватила его ногами за талию. Она не отводила взгляд, пока он нес ее к постели. На щеках у королевы проступил яркий румянец, и она наконец улыбнулась, когда Виктарион снял с нее странную иноземную одежду и разделся сам. Он уже отвердел, и ей было на что посмотреть - Виктарион знал, что еще силен, знал, как выглядит со стороны: широкие плечи и мускулистые руки, по-мальчишески плоский живот и крепко стоящий потемневший член. Грейджой три года не знал женщины после смерти жены, но смуглянка снова разбудила в нем мужчину.

"Я отблагодарю тебя, Эурон, за этот дар", - думал он, пока целовал стройные лодыжки королевы, округлые колени и покрытые легким серебристым пушком бедра. Дейенерис до боли потянула его за волосы, когда он приласкал ее языком, и застонала, когда Виктарион прикусил напряженный сосок. Она нашла его губы и впилась в них поцелуем, который заставил Грейджоя одуреть, как юнца.

\- Моя королева... - прошептал он, входя в нее, и она вздрогнула. Дейенерис и раньше знала мужчин, и ее первый муж, кхал конного народа, был совсем не то, что второй - изнеженный работорговец. Виктарион надеялся, что королева не понесла от благородного Хиздара зо Лорака: если запекшаяся кровь на ее ногах была лунной кровью, то ее лоно еще могло подарить сына.

Дейенерис подавалась навстречу, и Виктарион отпустил себя. Он обнимал ее и беспорядочно целовал грудь, шею, губы, пока не излился. Он еще был внутри, когда она заставила его лечь на спину. Тело Дейенерис блестело от пота, короткие волосы надо лбом намокли и начали виться, но она была неутомима, и скоро член Виктариона снова налился твердостью. Он не знал, кто кого берет: он королеву или она его, и подчиняться женщине оказалось еще сладостнее, чем владеть. Дейенерис казалась ему текучей и податливой, словно волна, но не была слаба, как женщины зеленых земель. Она отступала, чтобы напасть, и ее страсть обжигала. Эта девушка была от крови дракона, и огонь тек в ее теле.

Она достигла своего пика и приникла к его груди, измотанная и удовлетворенная. Виктарион прижал ее к себе и в несколько толчков снова наполнил ее своим семенем, а потом гладил коротко остриженный затылок королевы, пока она не уснула.

...Железный капитан ступил в лодку и дал знак гребцам. Корабли ждали его - девяносто три судна Железного Флота, в который теперь входили не только корабли железнорожденных, но и гискарские и квартийские, и триста семь зеленых волантийских галер. Мокорро уже был на корабле: он пытался убедить королеву идти в Волантис вместе с флотом, но Дейенерис была непреклонна - она стремилась на север, в Вейес Дотрак. Ночами, когда они лежали вдвоем, усталые от любви, она рассказывала Виктариону о своем прошлом. Дотракийцы не любили море и считали соленую воду дурной, но они пойдут за своей кхалиси - так говорила Дейенерис.

Она должна была повести всадников на запад, к Пентосу, и туда же Виктарион направлял свой флот. Если его что и пугало, так это лай обезьян с Кедрового острова, так похожий на смех, но твари боялись красного жреца. Виктарион уже проходил Дымное море и огибал Ступени, а Волантис был бессилен против него на воде.

Он сдавил пальцами борт лодки и подумал о брате.

Дейенерис Таргариен, Рейегаль и флот втрое больший, чем та его часть, что оставалась у Эурона - все это теперь принадлежало Виктариону Грейджою. Он мог больше не выбирать между женщиной и братом: Дейенерис ни за что не подчинилась бы Эурону, и Виктарион любил в ней эту твердость. Он залил бы пьедестал Железного трона кровью врагов и своей, если бы это заставило королеву улыбнуться, и Дейенерис тоже говорила, что любит его.

Вдвоем они затопят огнем и кровью Семь королевств, и дыхание Дрогона выкует для них новый трон.


End file.
